1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to push switches.
2. Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 06-62438 discloses a push switch including a circuit board, a keytop, a depression switch, and an LED. The keytop is disposed so as to be movable toward the circuit board. The depression switch is mounted on the circuit board and is turned on in response to the movement of the keytop. The LED is mounted on the circuit board and turned on by the turn-on of the depression switch.